Sweetest Sin
by tigerlilyweasley
Summary: *JAMES SMUT* "James, we're going to get caught." you whispered into his ear. He only gave a playful growl from deep in his throat and held you tighter between himself and the wall. "It'll be worth it, I promise." he smirked against your skin. . .


You were walking down the hallway, looking for your boyfriend. You'd both been in the library of St. Catherine's, working on a project for your history class, but he'd been upset since lunch, when you'd spent a little too much time talking to Brad Jones, the captain of the football team. James had been snippy with you since then and finally he got up and left, saying he needed to cool down a bit. That was nearly ten minutes ago. Suddenly, something wrapped around your arm and pulled you to the side, into a dark room.

"What the hell?" you ask as James stares at you, his hazel green eyes almost unreadable in the unlit space. "James, really, you're being so stupid. If I wanted to be with Brad, I would _be_ with Brad." you closed the space between you, laying your palms against the lapels of his blazer. "I'm with _you_, James."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." he smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist. "You're mine." You slid your hands up over his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him, a small smile on your face now that this fight was over.

You giggled as James pushed you against the wall of the empty classroom, licking and sucking in the crook of your neck, making you bite your lip.

"James, we're going to get caught." you whispered into his ear. He only gave a playful growl from deep in his throat and held you tighter between himself and the wall.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." he smirked against your skin. His fingers gripped your hips, pulling them closer and grinding down onto them with his own. You moaned while he began lifting up your plaid skirt, his hands now rubbing along your smooth thighs.

"We have five more minutes until Sister notices we're gone from the library." you say, pulling away and looking him in the eyes. "Make this count, Maslow." he smirked and moved forward, spreading your legs with his knee, bringing an arm up to wrap around your waist while his other moved up your thigh and traced along the hem of your panties. You leaned up and kissed his lips, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging gently as his fingers slowly grazed across your covered clit.

Moving your panties to the side, James' middle finger slid along your folds, teasing you before plunging inside of you. He didn't hesitate to add his index finger as he pulsed in and out of you, making you moan and arch your back, your chest pressing against his. James dipped his head down and kissed between your breasts, his thumb connecting with your clit, rubbing roughly against it, making you bite your lip to hold back a loud moan.

"Oh shit," you gasp as he increases he pressure, making your fingers claw at his arm and shoulder. Your stomach tightened and your breathing picked up speed as you came to your peak. You opened your eyes and looked at James as he brought his fingers up to his lips, licking them clean, then sucking on the pad of his thumb, his eyes flickering with devilish delight, his moan at your taste sending a jolt down your spine. "Okay, I think you got your point across." you try and straighten yourself up, but James shakes his head and kisses your lips, his tongue exploring your mouth.

"You don't think I got the message?" you ask, pulling away. James shakes his head. You smile and snake your hand down to his pants, undoing the buckle and letting your fingers toy with the small, course hairs that trailed their way down under his boxer shorts. After tracing the waistline, you reached in, and grazed his length, grinning as you heard James suck in a sharp breath. You finally wrapped your hand around his firm cock, pumping up and down, giving a small squeeze every few motions. James leaned his head over and rested it on your shoulder, his breathing becoming shaky.

"What would Sister Maybell think if she saw us right now?" you asked in a whisper, giggling as James bit his lip, shaking his head and clenching his eyes closed.

"Oh god, please don't talk about the nuns while we're doing this." he panted as your strokes continued. His hips gyrated against your hand and you watched as his tongue darted out, licking his lips as his chest began to rise and fall faster. Suddenly his hand grabs your wrist, pulling it away. "I'm not done with you yet." he breathed, his voice husky.

He pulled you roughly over to a desk, grinning and spinning you around, and pushing your shoulders so you bent over the cool laminate of the desk, sending a chill through your warm body. You could feel James moving behind you, your body waiting in anticipation for what he was going to do next. You felt a rush of cold air as his hands flipped the back of your skirt up, folding it back so it would stay out of the way. His fingers hooked into your panties, and he pulled them down slowly, the cotton tickling your skin.

Once your panties were out of his way, you felt him move back from you, and heard his zipper lower and you looked back at him. James smiled and came back up behind you, leaning forward, kissing your lips briefly before entering you. You let out a moan, and James leaned over again, bringing a hand around to cover your mouth.

"Now is not the time to be a screamer." he whispered hotly in your ear, making you moan again. James pounded into you roughly, the desk occasionally squeaking from the pressure of your bodies and scraping as it moved against the floor. Your hands clutched the edge of the desk as James brought his hands back and grabbed at your hips, bringing your hips back to meet his every thrust, hitting your sweet spot.

"I'm so close, baby," you sigh as his pace becomes more frantic.

"Me too." he let go of your left hip and smacked your ass, then placed his palm over the red spot, easing the slight sting before giving you another one.

"Right there, ahh!" you bit your lip, stretching your body as you came, your walls tightening around James' throbbing cock.

"Fuck, fuck!" James groaned as he slammed into you one last time, your name falling off his lips as he reaches his orgasm. He leaned over, placing kisses on your neck and cheek, and you turned over, letting him fall out of you. Taking his face in your hands, you brought his lips down to yours, smiling.

"You're mine, got it?" he growled softly in your ear.

"I'm all yours." you whisper back. "But don't forget, that goes both ways."

"I wouldn't dream of it." James grinned, pulling you up right, then pulling up and zipping his pants, and buckling the belt as you flatten down your skirt. You both grin at each other and come together for a few more kisses, not hearing the door to the classroom open.

"Mr. Maslow! Miss Smith!" Sister Maybell called out shrilly, making you part and look at the doorway. "To the office, right this instant!"

"Sister Maybell, it's-"

"That's enough out of you, Miss Smith." the nun glared. "Now march." you began to walk towards the nun, and James followed. Walking behind Sister Maybell, James nudged your arm, and you glanced over at him, seeing a satisfied smirk on his as he stuffed your pantie into his front pocket, giving you a wink before getting ready to be given detentions.

* * *

**reviews are love!**

**xoxo**

**k**


End file.
